Accidentally In Love
by MrB.o.B1990
Summary: After Sonny is in a critical accident, to the surprise of everyone,  Chad Dylan Cooper offers to look after her... Could this lead to more than  that? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Ok, here is a new story for me… Ok and thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper for helping me a little bit with this story, including telling me to publish It's because of her you are reading it now, thanks Amy for beta'ing this story. She has agreed to be the permanent beta, which is so cool. **

**Ok so here we go…**

**Oh and I don't own SWAC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

_**Two days ago**_

_I was driving back to LA after taking two weeks off from filming. I went back to see my family. About 2 miles out of LA my car decided to play up, the engine just stopped. Even though I had a full tank of gas. Oh shoot! I was in the middle of a freeway and my car had just stopped._

_I tried desperately to start the car, but it wouldn't, then I saw, in my rear view mirror, a truck, coming up behind me._

_Then _crash_, my car was crushed, I was lying in the car. I heard a snap come from one of my bones, then I went unconscious. _

_**Present day**_

**Chad POV**

_[phone rings]_

"CDC here." I answered…

"Hello there, this is Jenny from St Leonard's Hospital, we have just admitted an Allison Jane Munroe. I understand you know her."

"Yeah, why?"

"We can't seem to get contact with anyone; can you please come down to the hospital and sort her out?"

"I spose, see ya soon." And with that, I hung up the phone.

I jumped into my car. I really hoped that my Sonshine was alright, of course, you can't tell anyone this… No-one is allowed to know that the King of Drama has fallen for the funny girl from So Random…

I arrived at the hospital and went to the desk.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm here about Allison Munroe." I said.

"Oh my stars! You're Chad Dylan Cooper, I love you on Mackenzie Falls." the reception girl said.

"Yeah, so does everyone." I said in my arrogant CDC way. "Now, I'm here about Allison Munroe, the nurse called me." I added, just as arrogant.

Just then, the nurse "Jenny" came and took me into her office.

"Ok Mr Cooper, so I need you to sign this paperwork to be her next of Kin, if anything changes, you will be the person we will contact, are you fine with that?" she asked.

"Sure." I said, kind of out of it.

"Ok so Mr Cooper, at this point, Miss Munroe is in a serious condition. She has broken both her legs, and she is unconscious. We are working at the moment for her to regain consciousness." The nurse said.

"Ok." I responded, I then signed her paperwork. There was just one problem; she wasn't awake to sign her insurance form, so I had to ring her mom. I went outside and called her.

"Hi Mrs Munroe, it's Chad Dylan Cooper here."

"Yes Chad?" she said.

"Um, Sonny's been in an accident." I said.

"Oh my word, Chad… Is she ok?" Mrs Munroe asked, nearly crying.

"Well, currently she is unconscious and she broke both her legs. The doctors are working to regain her consciousness at the moment." I told her.

"Oh gosh Chad, well, we are all praying for her, let her know we are thinking of her when she wakes up and we are sorry we can't get there." She said.

"Will do, also I can't sign the insurance form. Do you have a fax machine or something I can send it to?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll text it to you, also can you send me all the paperwork as well please?" she asked.

"Sure thing. I'll send that form to you now." I said and hung up.

I then asked the hospital to send the form to the number that Mrs Munroe told me.

I went in to see Sonny, and she looked so pale, her legs were in casts and she looked broken. _How could something like this happen to such an amazing person as Sonny? _I asked myself.

Since her mom was still in Wisconsin, I wanted to look after Sonny when she was out of hospital.

That was it. This was exactly what I needed. I needed to change. I needed to be less selfish, and put other people first. How was it fair that Sonny is one of the best people in the world, and yet she was satting in hospital nearly dead, and I was the opposite of her, and not dying.

It just wasn't fair. Well I swore to myself, I was going to be a better person, and I was going to look after Sonny once she had woken up.

After that, I decided I'd leave and go home.

Once I got home, I decided to try something, something I hadn't done since I became an actor, something I haven't felt the need to do since I became the bad boy I am.

I got on my knees, and I started praying; praying that Sonny would be ok.

_**Two days later**_

I got up to go and see Sonny again. She hadn't woken up yet… :( I was really missing her actually. It was just not the same around the studio without her.

Just then I got a text from her friend.

"_Cooper, it's Tawni, have you seen Sonny lately?"_

"_Umm, yes. She's in the hospital." _I replied back to "Tawni" who I THINK is the blonde one…

I then hopped in my car and went to the hospital.

There was some good news.

"Mr Cooper, Miss Munroe woke up about 2 hours ago, we were just about to call you to let you know."

"Ok thanks Doc, can I see her?"

"Sure, she's still in the same room."

I walked into her room.

"Hi there Munroe, how are you?" I asked, seriously concerned.

"I'm fine Chad." She said. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Well, the hospital couldn't contact your friends or family, so they rang me. I've been visiting you a lot since you got in here." I told her.

"Oh, why would you do that?" she asked.

"Well Sonny, I gotta be honest with you. Seeing how bad you were in that bed, made me realise how precious life is. You are one of the best people in the world, yet you were in such a condition, and I am such a bad person, but I was not, and I realised, that it's not fair. I have decided to change, and become more like you." I told her.

"Are you serious?" She asked, not believing me.

"I am. As soon as I left the hospital on the day of the accident, I went home and prayed, for the first time in 10 years, that you would be ok." I told her.

"Wow, you never care about other people, and you hate praying." She said.

"Well, that's the old Chad Dylan Cooper" I replied.

After that, we just sat there for a bit chatting about all sorts of random stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Well press the review button to tell me...<strong>

**Also thanks to TheSarahStar for helping with the title...**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Well, thank you for choosing to read the second chapter of Accidentally in Love. I had 5 reviews on the first chapter, that is cool :)**

**Hi to my new reader LiveLoveSpy hope you enjoy this story, and feel free to read and review my others.**

**Ok, on with the story guys… Oh and thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper for beta'ing :)**

**Sonny POV**

So, as I explained before, there was an accident. It turns out, when the truck hit my car, my head hit the side of my car, and I had a concussion, which caused me to go unconscious. I also broke both my legs.

I woke up at about 7 this morning, for the first time in 2 days. I was still in a lot of pain. The doctor came in and started asking me questions. "What's your name?", "Where are you?", "What day is it?" All that sort of stuff.

He then made a note in his book that I had no memory loss. I asked the doctor for some pain killers and before he left, he gave me a dose of morphine, and then left to check on other patients.

Well, the morphine helped a bit, the pain was much less. I was just glad to be alive. With two broken legs, my recovery was gonna be long, but I knew I was going to survive.

Then when I realised how close I was to dying, I said a quick prayer of thanks to God for keeping me alive.

About 2 hours after I woke up, Chad came to visit me. _Huh? _I thought, _Why on earth would Chad visit me? Doesn't he hate me? Well, I spose I'd better ask him._

"Hi there Munroe, how are you?" He asked, sounding _strangely_ concerned.

"I'm fine Chad." I told him honestly. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Well, the hospital couldn't contact your friends or family, so they rang me. I've been visiting you a lot since you got in here." He informed me.

_He's been visiting me a lot? Why would he do that?_

"Oh, why would you do that?" I asked.

"Well Sonny, I gotta be honest with you. Seeing how bad you were in that bed, made me realise how precious life is. You are one of the best people in the world, yet you were in such a condition, and I am such a bad person, but I was not, and I realised, that it's not fair. I have decided to change, and become more like you." He told me, sorta in a hurry.

"Are you serious?" I asked. It was hard to believe Chad Dylan Cooper would change like this so quickly.

"I am. As soon as I left the hospital on the day of the accident, I went home and prayed, for the first time in 10 years, that you would be ok." He said. Wow, Chad NEVER used to pray. He "didn't need" God, or so he told us.

"Wow, you never care about other people, and you hate praying." I told him in reply.

"Well, that's the old Chad Dylan Cooper." He replied.

We then just chatted about random things, and then something totally unexpected happened.

"Sonny, when you are out of hospital, you are going to need someone to look after you, your mom is stuck looking after your grandma, so, if you'd like, I'm offering to help you in any way you need." He told me.

Wow. I started to wonder. Could Chad really be changing? Only a week before, he wouldn't even consider looking after me, let alone actually offering to.

"Well Chad, if you honestly wish to help me until I've recovered, then, I accept. There is only one condition. Do you have like a sister, or your mom, or someone who can assist me when changing or bathing? I'm not comfortable with a guy doing that." I said.

"Of course Sonny, my mom and my sisters live with me, so any one of them can help you." He responded.

Before long it was time for Chad to go back to the studio, which actually made me sad. I was getting fond of him.

It was also time for lunch so the nurse brought in my lunch. Yay, I could eat again! A roast chicken, with roast potatoes, peas, carrots and gravy. Yum!

At about 2pm, Chad came back to visit, surprisingly, with my cast.

**Tawni POV**

I was worried to hear Sonny was in hospital. It was quite surprising. She looked pretty good though. She looked normal, but with casts on her legs, which was interesting because when Chad told me she was in hospital, he told me she looked lifeless.

"Hey Sonny, how you feeling?" I said to her.

"I'm getting better." She replied back. I smiled.

Don't tell anyone, but I actually care about Sonny, she is my best friend, which is funny, because when she joined the show, I hated her. Anyway, she is my best friend, and I really want her to get better.

**Chad POV**

Looking at the way Blondie, uh, Tawni is it? Anyway, the way she was looking at Sonny and asking questions, I thought she might've actually cared about her.

Well, anyway, as you all know, I kinda had fallen for Sonny. I knew it would be an honour to look after her. The doctor informed us that she should be out very soon, so I decided to get home and make sure the house was ready for her arrival.

"Sorry Sonny, I've gotta get to the house to get it ready, so, I'll see you soon." I told her.

I then left, jumped in my car and drove home.

Once I got home, I went into the house and made up a room. Yes, that's right, CDC, the big celebrity, who has staff to do that for him, did it himself. That's how much this girl means to me.

So anyway, I made a room up, very carefully, to make sure she'd be as comfortable as possible.

She also gave me her apartment key to go and get her clothes and stuff, and take them to my house, so I jumped back in the car and drove to her apartment. When I got to her apartment, I looked for anything she might need, put it in a bag, and drove back home.

I spent about 3 or 4 hours getting the house ready. She could be staying here anytime from tomorrow.

The doctor had to keep her in hospital overnight for observation, and if she was fine in the morning, they were going to call and ask me to pick her up.

It was about 6:30pm, and I had the house all set up, so I decided to go down to the hospital and join Sonny for dinner. Thank goodness she had no spinal damage – only her legs – so the staff put her into a wheelchair and I wheeled her down to the cafeteria and we had some dinner.

The doctor expected she would be ready to come out tomorrow, so long as her insurance paid.

**Sonny POV**

I had a great afternoon with my cast, Chad left after a while though; he decided to get his house ready for me, because the doctor expected that I could go home the next day.

I still couldn't believe how great he was being. Maybe he really was changing.

Anyway, as I was saying, had fun with the cast, we just spoke about random things, how the show was going, and things like that. To make me blush, they told me it wasn't the same working on the show without me.

Well, as long as we were going to do wheelchair friendly sketches, I was told I could return to work as soon as I was out of here. I was annoyed a little – nothing but wheelchair sketches until my legs were healed.

Oh well, that's life.

I was excited to go back at work soon, and if he actually was changing I was looking forward to getting to know Chad better. It was gonna be cool living with him till I was healed. Well, as long as he doesn't do anything wrong.

Anyway, I'm gonna go now guys.

**A/N – Ok, so here is the part I beg you guys to review and tell me your thoughts, how much you love it, hate it, what I need to work on, what you loved, etc.**

**Sooooo reviewwwwww**

**Love y'all…**

**-Bobbie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – So, here we are, yet another chapter of another story of mine…**

**I hope you all enjoy it, though personally, I think it's quite boring. Something is wrong with my writing these days.**

**Thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper for beta'ing.**

**Sonny POV**

So, four days after the accident, the doctor thought I was ready to start recovering at home and well, doing all the normal things.

He came into my room, did a few tests and then confirmed that I was well enough.

He processed my insurance forms and then called Chad to come and pick me up.

About an hour or so later the doctor wheeled me out of my room into the main lobby where I saw Chad. I wanted so badly to go and give him a huge hug, but, alas, I was in a wheelchair.

He came up and grabbed the handles on the back of the chair, and wheeled me to his car. Ah yes, the famous CDC Lamborghini. Lamborghini are a sponsor of Chad personally, and of Mackenzie Falls, so they give him their best cars.

Anyway, as we arrived at Chad's house, he started to tense up as he saw the paps hanging around, and so he sped into his driveway, immediately pressed the lock button on his remote and parked into the garage.

He got me out of the car and into my wheelchair as I admired his house.

Geez, it was quite a nice house, huge, I shouldn't say house – I mean mansion.

Chad then took me to the room I was to be sleeping in, right below his, and we both went off to sleep. We were both exhausted. He was so great for waking up just to pick me up.

**Chad POV**

**9am**

[Phone rings]

"CDC." I answered, tired.

"Mr Cooper, this is St Leonard's hospital. Allison Munroe is ready to be picked up, are you able to come and get her?" The lady asked.

"Sure, gimme some time to have a shower and I'll be there." I replied.

I then dragged myself out of bed, and jumped straight into the shower, as soon as the water hit me I woke straight up. I like to use cold water in the morning because that wakes me right up.

I got dressed, grabbed a banana and jumped into my car.

If this were anyone else other than Sonny, I would've been swearing and bashing things. This was my day off, and I sleep in until at least lunch, and if anyone wakes me up, all hell breaks loose. Well, except for Sonny.

My car started, after a little trouble I might add – just my luck.

Soon I found myself parking in the patients' car park at the hospital and then walking into the hospital to get the lovely Sonny.

After I arrived at the front desk, I said to the woman at the desk, "Excuse me?"

She looked up, and right on cue screamed, "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

"Yes, I am!" I stated. "I'm here to pick up Allison Munroe." I added.

She then filed through her paperwork and said, "Oh, yes. According to this, Miss Munroe is due to be released. Please wait here whilst I organise the release papers for you." She said.

_Gosh, they rang me over an hour ago, can't the stupid people have this organised? _I thought.

I then took a seat whilst the girl, who was clearly a fan, walked off and spoke to a bunch of people. About 20 minutes later – yes, I did say, 20 mins later – she finally returned.

"Mr Cooper, I have the paperwork now." The girl announced.

"Hallelujah!" I proclaimed.

I walked back up to the desk and read through the papers.

"_I, the undersigned, confirm that the patient mentioned above is well enough to leave the care of Saint Leonard's Hospital Los Angeles, as informed by his/her doctor." _Blah blah blah, I read through the rest of the crap, insert signature, sign insurance form and finally, I got to see the wonderful girl in question.

"Munroe." I stated.

"Hey, Chad." She said tiredly.

"Now, Mr Cooper, it's important that your girlfriend receives some rest as soon as she gets home." The girl at the desk said.

"Uh, she's not my girlfriend, just a friend." I informed her.

I then wheeled Sonny's wheelchair to the car, lifted her into the car, folded her wheelchair up, and packed it in the back.

We then drove straight home.

As we arrived at my house, I noticed a few paps hanging around. Gosh, I hate those people.

I drove straight in and used the remote to lock the gate behind me. I went straight into the garage and took Sonny into the house through the garage entrance.

"Well Sonny, this will be your home for the next few months, or so, until you are well again." I informed her.

"Not bad, Chad. Pretty much as I expected though." She replied.

I then showed her to her room, which was the only room downstairs, as she couldn't take the wheelchair upstairs. I showed her where everything was, in case she wanted to get stuff, and let her know that I was just a buzz away if she needed anything.

"Sonny, if you need anything, anything at all, just press that green button and I'll be down straight away." I informed her.

"Will do." She replied.

We both went back to sleep for a few more hours.

I woke up at about 12:30, so, I slept for about another 2 hours, anyway, I thought I'd go down stairs and check on Sonny.

{Knock, Knock, Knock}

"Yeah?" Sonny said, sleepy.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Sure Chad." She said.

I went in, but left the door open.

"You ok Sonny?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" She replied.

"I just woke back up and wanted to make sure you're ok." I informed her.

"Yeah Chad, uh, would you be able to lift me into the chair?" She asked.

"Sure." And with that, I lifted her into the wheelchair.

"I wish to have a shower; can you get your mom or sister, or someone please?" She asked again…

Gosh, Sonny is so cute, and well mannered.

"Sure, back in a min." I told her.

I then walked up to mom's room, knowing she'd probably be in there having a lay down.

Yeah, in my family, we love our sleep.

"Mom." I called out.

"Yeah, Chad?" She replied.

"You remember that I told you my friend Sonny would be staying here when she got out of hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah, Chad."

"Well, she's downstairs and wants to have a shower, would you be able to help her?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah Chad, tell her I'll be there in a couple minutes." And with that, I went back down to Sonny.

It was good because mom worked at the nursing home and had to shower the elderly patients, so, it's something she was used to already.

I went back down to Sonny's room and informed her that mom will be down in a few minutes.

I then went to the living room and watched a bit of TV whilst waiting for Sonny.

The rest of the day was basically Sonny getting used to the place she would stay in for the next few months.

I decided that it was her first day out of hospital, so it would be nice to let her rest a bit before doing anything serious.

Depending how she was tomorrow, she was maybe going to start back at So Random. We were gonna wait to see how she felt.

**Sonny POV**

At about 12:30 Chad came to check on me – I was starting to believe that he had really changed. That made me smile. I decided it was time to get up, so, I asked him to get his mom to help me get to the shower and stuff.

It was good though because Chad's mom is a nurse at a nursing home, so she's used to doing that anyway.

So she kind of knew exactly what to do and stuff.

We just had a quiet day after that. Chad and I watched a bit of TV and then, he took me into the recording studio, and we mucked around singing and playing a bit of music.

He's actually quite a good singer.

**A/N- What did you all think? Let me know pleaseeeeeeeeee…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hi guys. I think this chap is an improvement. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper for helping me with ideas on this one :)**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

So yesterday was fun – really fun – we just hung out, sung, and all that.

I woke up feeling good that morning; I was feeling better than how I'd felt at all during the last year.

I was happy, content and wasn't feeling any pain. Gee, I'd only been friends with Chad for a few days but I already felt amazing around him.

My heart was also beating at 100mph – oh my gosh, don't tell me that I'm falling for Chaddy.

WAIT! Did I just call him Chaddy? Oh, this is not good. I need to go out for a bit.

I pressed the buzzer and Chad came running down the stairs.

"You ok Sonny?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just need to go out; can you get Tawni or someone to come pick me up?" I asked.

"Have I done something wrong Sonny? Please, I can change."

"No Chad, you've done nothing wrong. I need some space to think." I informed him.

"Ok Sonny, as long as you're not mad at me." He said, still concerned.

He then rang Tawni to come pick me up.

Tawni rushed into my room 5 mins later.

"Sonny, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah Tawn, I just need to go get some lunch with you. I need to think some things over." I replied.

"Ok Sonny, well, let's go get some lunch then."

I told her it was a private thing, so we went and had a little lunch at her house.

"So Tawn, I'm feeling a little conflicted at the moment. I'm really grateful to Chad for what he's doing for me, but on the other hand, I'm starting to get feelings for him – more than friend feelings – and, I don't want to get involved in something until I know him better."

"Yeah, that's very wise Sonny. Look, you know I hate Chad, but, I have to say, whilst you were in hospital he was amazing to you. I hate to say this about him, but I think he is genuinely becoming a good bloke, and genuinely likes you." She said.

_Shoot_! That made it worse, if Chad felt the same, it might've been a sign we should be together. Oh gosh.

"Thanks Tawn, It's not like I don't want to be with him, it's just that, I don't really know him that well. I don't even know why I'm living with him."

We then had our lunch, and Tawni dropped me back home.

**TPOV**

"This is Tawni" I answered.

"Blondie, this is CDC, I need to ask you something." Chad said.

"What, Pooper?"

"Sonny just asked me to call you, to see if you would do her a favour. She wants to go hang out with you for a bit and needs you to pick her up."

"Ok Pooper, I'll be there soon." I told him.

I then went to Pooper's house to pick up Sonny. Thinking something serious was happening, I sped there, and 5 minutes later I was running into Sonny's room.

Yes, I know, I'm Tawni hart, the girl that cares about nothing but herself, but Sonny is my best friend. I mean everything to her, so, if she needs me, I have to be there for her.

"Sonny, are you ok?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah Tawn, I just need to go get some lunch with you. I need to think some things over." She said back.

"Ok Sonny, well, let's go get some lunch then." I told her as we jumped in my car.

Sonny said she wanted to discuss something private with me, so we went to my house for lunch.

"So Tawn, I'm feeling a little conflicted at the moment. I'm really grateful to Chad for what he's doing for me, but on the other hand, I'm starting to get feelings for him, more than friend feelings, and, I don't want to get involved in something until I know him better." She told me.

Sonny is actually a very wise girl.

"Yeah, that's very wise Sonny. Look, you know I hate Chad, but, I have to say, whilst you were in hospital he was amazing to you." I told her. I hate to say this about him, but I think he is genuinely becoming a good bloke, and genuinely likes you." I added.

And honestly, when Chad was in the hospital, I had never seen him care about a person that much.

It seemed that, when he saw someone like Sonny in hospital, nearly dead, it made him realise how important life is, and how much of a jerk he is.

It seemed as though he wanted to change his ways. I'm guessing that is part of why he offered for Sonny to stay with him.

I'm curious as to how Chad feels about Sonny, so I'm going to try and find out…

I texted him to meet up in my dressing room in a couple hours. I knew I'd be able to meddle, without Sonny knowing about it, because she couldn't leave the house without someone helping her.

"Cooper. We need to talk." I said to him.

"What's going on Blondie?" He asked.

"I want to know what's going on between you and Sonny and what your intentions with her are." I replied.

"Why? Has she complained about me?" He asked in reply.

"I just want to know, now are you going to tell me, or not?" I asked him.

"Well, Sonny needed someone to look after her, none of you were around, and her family couldn't help, so I offered to." He said.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this to YOU of all people, but, seeing Sonny in that condition in the hospital made me change my attitude a bit. How could someone as nice, selfless, and humble as Sonny nearly die, yet someone as mean, selfish and arrogant as me be fine? I found that very unfair, and it made me realise how horrible a person I am, and that I need to change. My first good dead, in a long time, is to think of Sonny before myself and help her with anything she needs." He added.

"And what about your intentions regarding her Cooper?" I asked. I had a feeling someone was watching us, but we were in my dressing room, door closed, and no-one could possibly see us, so we continued.

"Well Blondie, not that it's any of your business, but, I think Sonny is a great girl, she is kind, sweet, pretty, humble, and well, you know all this, so, I suppose, I'm actually starting to fall for her." He said.

"Oh my gosh, Chad! You are telling me, your biggest enemy, that you are falling for my best friend?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Well, as much as we hate each other, I know you won't go to the paps about it. The only person I could see you telling is Sonny, and that wouldn't exactly be a bad thing anyway, since I'm such a damned coward." He tells me.

OH MY GOSH! Chad has admitted to me that he likes Sonny, and that he is a coward. Sheesh, that is strange. Could this boy really be changing?

"Chad, you just told me that you like Sonny and that you are a coward." I informed him.

"Well Blondie, I don't really care about my reputation anymore. You can know what ever, and think whatever. Sonny is changing me. I'm starting to fall in love with that girl, and it feels good." He told me.

Man, I better get him out of here before I find out all his damned secrets.

"Alright Cooper, that's enough. You can go now." I told him.

I then sent Sonny a text and told her that we needed to talk. I had some info for her.

**SPOV**

I got a text from Tawni – she was going to pick me up, and we were going to her house for a coffee. Geez, twice in two days.

Just then I also got a text from Zora.

"Sonny, you need to see the attached picture." It said.

I opened the picture and, gosh. It's Tawni, and Chad, in our dressing room.

What would Tawni and Chad be doing in our dressing room? I decided to find out later, because Tawni was presently wheeling me into her car, and we were on our way to her house.

When we got to her house, she said: "Sonny, based on what you told me earlier, I figured I'd have a chat to Chad, it turns out, he is falling for you." Tawni informed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Alright, what did you think? Please review with your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N -Hey Guys. Don't have much to say. Read! Review! Thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper for beta'ing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Accidentally in Love!<strong>_

"_**SPOV**_

_I got a text from Tawni – she was going to pick me up, and we were going to her house for a coffee. Geez, twice in two days._

_Just then I also got a text from Zora._

_"Sonny, you need to see the attached picture." The text said._

_I opened the picture and, gosh. It was Tawni, and Chad, in our dressing room._

_What would Tawni and Chad be doing in our dressing room? I decided to find out later, because Tawni was presently wheeling me into her car, and we were on our way to her house._

_When we got to her house, she said: "Sonny, based on what you told me earlier, I figured I'd have a chat to Chad, it turns out, he is falling for you." Tawni informed me._

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

WHAT THE HELL? Chad was falling for me? Oh my goodness, this was insane.

"Tawn, are you 100% sure that Chad is falling for me?" I asked.

"Yeah Sonny, he told me himself." She replied.

"What were his exact words?" I asked. I can't believe, Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of America's number one tween drama, the boy who could have any pretty girl, would be falling for me. The little, average, Sonny Munroe.

"I asked him what his intentions were regarding you, after all, how many young boys like Pooper would be interested in helping you. I was sure that he was trying to take advantage of you. He replied "Well Blondie, not that it's any of your business, but, I think Sonny is a great girl, she is kind, sweet, pretty, humble, and well, you know all this, so, I suppose, I'm actually starting to fall for her"." Tawni replied.

Oh gosh, well, there we are. Chad's own words apparently. Oh dear, I didn't know how to feel about this, or what to do. Sure, I was falling for Chad too, but I hardly knew the guy. Especially given the events of recent days, I had no idea about this guy.

Like everyone, I thought he was a self-absorbed ego-maniac who cared about nothing but himself, but the way he had been looking after me told a different story.

I decided to ring mom. She would know what to do.

"Connie Munroe." she answered.

"Hi mommy. I have something to chat about with you." I told her.

"Go ahead sweetie."

"Well mommy, as I'm sure you know, Chad, one of the guys from the studio has been sorta looking after me since the accident. Anyway, Tawni went and had a chat to him, and apparently he has romantic feelings for me." I told her.

"Well Sonny, how do you feel about it?" she asked me.

"I'm not really sure mom. I like Chad, in recent days he has proved himself to be a good guy and I think I am starting to fall for him, however, I hardly know the guy." I told her.

"Well Sonny, it's up to you in the end, but, I would suggest that, you discuss it with him, find out first hand if he does feel like that, and if he does, maybe you two can use the dating time to get to know each other." She replied.

"Thanks mommy, that's great advice. I'll talk to you soon. Love you." I said, and then hung up the phone.

"Tawn, can you please drive me home. I need to talk to Chad." I said to Tawni.

"Do you want me to be there for support?" She asked.

"Na Tawn, I should be right, thanks for the offer though." I smiled at that.

I then sent a text to Chad.

_To: Chaddy_

"_Chad, it's Sonny, I'm on my way home, can we have a chat when I get back?"_

_From: Chaddy_

"_Sure Sonny, see you soon."_

Oh gosh, I knew this was going to be awkward, but it needed to be done.

We then arrived at the house, Tawni dropped me off and Chad came out and wheeled me into the house.

"Ok, Sonny, what do you want to talk about?" he asked me.

"Us!" I stated firmly.

"Us?" he questioned, curiously.

"Yes, us." I replied back. "Chad, I was just out with Tawni again, I understand the two of you were talking about me earlier." I added.

"And, why does that matter?" he asked.

"Well Chad, I want to know if it's true." I stated, matter-of-factly.

"If what's true?" He asked casually.

"Geez Chad, just come out and say it for crying out loud." I snapped at him.

"Come out and say what?" He asked again, clearly he still no idea what I was on about.

"Chad! Do how do you feel about me?" I screamed at him.

Geez! I'd never had a guy this clueless in my life.

"Well… Sonny… This is a bit unexpected." He said. Nervous.

"Chad. Tell me, how do you feel about me?" I asked him, one more time.

"Well… Sonny… You've kind of put me on the spot here." He said.

"Chad, for the last freaking time. HOW. DO. YOU. FEEL. ABOUT. ME? I can't be any clearer than that." I said. One final time."

"Well, Sonny, since you're forcing it out of me, I guess I kind of like you." He said shyly.

"Kind of?" I pressed.

"Well Sonny, we don't really know each other yet, but the more I find out about you, the more I like you." He replied.

"FINALLY!" I screamed.

"How do you feel about me Sonny?" He asked.

"Well, Chad, as you said, we don't really know each other yet. I never thought I'd be interested in you, however, the guy you've shown yourself to be the last few days has made me rethink that." I told him.

"Cool." He replied.

There was a bit of silence there.

"Sonny… Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Sure Chad, but on one condition. We use this time to get to know each other before we get too serious." I stated.

"I agree." He said.

"Good." I replied.

"Good." He replied back.

"FINE!" I stated.

"FINE!" He stated back.

Oh my gosh. ME! The boring Sonny Munroe, the "sweet" girl from Wisconsin, is now the girlfriend of teen heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper.

I went into my room, got my phone and rang my mom again.

"Connie Munroe."

"Mommy, I've got great news." I said excitedly.

"What's that sweetie?"

"Well, I did as you suggested, and spoke to Chad, and he asked me out." I told her.

"Awesome news honey. I'm happy for you." She replied.

We then hung up the phone and I texted Tawn.

_To: Tawni_

_Tawn, Chad just asked me out. I'm so excited. – Sonny._

_From: Tawni_

_Cool. Be careful though Sonny. Don't let him take advantage of you – Tawni._

I then decided to take a nap before dinner.

**CPOV**

Man, they these girls sure know how to make things awkward. First Blondie insisted on meeting me in her dressing room so she could interrogate me, then, a few hours later, Sonny wanted to interrogate me; both interrogations were about how I feel about Sonny.

Talk about awkwardness. Talking to my biggest enemy about my romantic feelings and then talking to the girl I'm crushing on about said feelings.

Man. Anyway, I was going to try and deny my feelings when talking to Blondie, but I figured that wouldn't do any good. I decided honesty was best; otherwise things could get more awkward.

Why would I tell my biggest enemy about my feelings about her best friend? Wouldn't she want to go to the press about it? Wouldn't she want to use it against me? Well, I had thought of those situations, and to be honest, as much as I didn't like her, I didn't think she'd be low enough to spread it.

I also didn't think she'd want to use it against me; after all, it's about her best friend, and she is not that bad of a person.

I decided that, if she wanted to tell Sonny, that was no big deal. I wanted to be Sonny's boyfriend, so, that might've been the way to make it happen. Yes, I know; Chad Dylan Cooper is a coward.

So, let's skip the Blondie interrogation, I really don't want to relive that, let's instead go to Sonny's interrogation.

I was at home, I think getting something to drink and I received a text. It was about 3:48pm.

_From: Bella. (Yes, I think of Sonny as my Bella)._

"_Chad, it's Sonny, I'm on my way home, can we have a chat when I get back?"_

_To: Bella._

"_Sure Sonny, see you soon."_

Ok, so, was I prepared for what was to follow? NO! But, I suppose it had to be done.

At about 4:15pm, I heard Blondie's car come in I went outside and wheeled Sonny in.

"Ok Sonny, what do you want to talk about?" I asked her, eager to get this out of the way.

"Us!" she stated firmly.

"Us?" I questioned, curiously.

"Yes, us." She replied. "Chad, I was just out with Tawni again, I understand the two of you were talking about me earlier." She added.

"And, why does that matter?" I asked, seriously not knowing why that mattered.

"Well Chad, I want to know if it's true." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"If what's true?" I asked.

"Geez Chad, just come out and say it for crying out loud." She snapped at me. By this point I was getting quite annoyed. I had no idea what she was on about.

"Come out and say what?" I asked again.

"Chad! Do how do you feel about me?" She screamed at me.

No need to yell at me, I thought. Gosh, how was I to know that's what she was on about? Oh… Yeah… That's right. She had spoken to Blondie. Blondie and I don't talk. So the one time we did, it was about how I feel.

"Well… Sonny… This is a bit unexpected." I said, nervous.

"Chad. Tell me, how do you feel about me?" She persisted. Gosh, can't I think about this for a sec. I don't even really know how I feel.

"Well… Sonny… You've kind of put me on the spot here." I said.

"Chad, for the last freaking time. HOW. DO. YOU. FEEL. ABOUT. ME? I can't be any clearer than that." She screamed again.

"Well, Sonny, since you're forcing it out of me, I guess I kind of like you." I said shyly.

"Kind of?" She pressed.

"Well Sonny, we don't really know each other yet, but the more I find out about you, the more I like you." I replied.

"FINALLY!" She screamed.

"How do you feel about me Sonny?" I asked.

"Well, Chad, as you said, we don't really know each other yet. I never thought I'd be interested in you, however, the guy you've shown yourself to be the last few days has made me rethink that." She told me. Oh… That's cool…

"Cool." I told her.

There was a bit of silence there.

I suppose there is no time like the present to ask.

"Sonny… Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure Chad, but on one condition. We use this time to get to know each other before we get too serious." She said.

"I agree." I added.

"Good." She said.

"Good." I replied back.

"FINE!" She stated.

"FINE!" I stated back.

Ok… We had to end that on a "flirt fight" thing, didn't we?

Hmm, well, that's it I guess. Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Hi guys. Hope you enjoy this. Sorry I didn't get it up sooner, I was away for a week and didn't do any writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

***Four weeks after the accident***

It had been a busy 4 weeks in the Cooper house. 3 weeks ago, Chad and I started dating, and surprisingly he was amazing. Our first date was _frepic_. **(that word was made up by the awesome TheSarahStar).**

_Flashback (Chad and Sonny's first date)._

_7pm:_

_*knock knock* That'll be my knight knocking on my bedroom door to take me out on our date, I thought to myself._

_I opened the door, and sure enough it was the one and only Chaddy._

"_Chad." I said._

"_Evenin' m'lady." he greeted. "Ready for our date?" He added._

"_Sure am Chaddy. Let's go." I replied to him._

"_My goodness Sonshine, you look absolutely stunning." He told me._

_I was wearing a cute little outfit. A light pink, almost knee-length dress. It had a little silver sequent belt as well._

"_Chaddy, you look pretty stunning yourself." I replied. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. The suit had little strips running the length of the jacket. He had a nice red neck-tie on as well._

_We then hopped into Chaddy's convertible, drove out the drive and headed to the restaurant he had booked for our date._

"_Here we are m'Sonshine." He told me when we arrived._

_We walked on into the restaurant, and my gosh; what an amazing place it was! Real fancy like. Trust Chaddy to take me to a place like that!_

_We took our seats and the waiter came very quickly._

"_Evening Ma'am, Sir, how can I help you this evening?" He asked._

"_Evenin'… Marco." Chaddy said after looking at the name badge. "I'll just have a medium cooked pepper and mushroom steak with a side of salad." He added._

"_I'll have the same, thank you, Marco." I said._

_Marco then took the orders to the kitchen and returned and set a few candles on our table, and put some romantic music on._

_Whilst dinner was being prepared, he got us a few sodas (as we aren't legally allowed to drink alcohol yet)._

_About 7:45 our meals were ready, and Marco brought them over to us._

"_Grazie, Marco." Chaddy said when he received his meal._

"_Yeah, thanks Marco." I added._

_We then ate our meal and had a bit of a chat about random thing; y'know, getting to know each other._

_About 9pm we'd finished our meal and were ready to head home._

"_Marco!" Chad called out._

"_Polo!" I added._

_Marco came over, chuckling a little, obviously realising we were just having a bit of fun._

"_You're a sport, Marco." Chaddy said. "The last waiter I had named Marco, had a go at me when I made that joke."_

"_Well, sir, my job is to serve you, and it was only a harmless joke, so no problems sir." He said._

"_Ok, so, we're ready to head off now, can we have the check please?" he asked._

"_Certainly, sir." Marco replied._

_He soon returned with it, Chaddy handed over the credit card, and told Marco to add a $50.00 tip for giving us such great service._

_We then drove home, and just chilled watching some movies._

_End Flashback_

So, that was basically our first date, and I loved it. Chaddy was really amazing, and he took me to this nice restaurant, with amazing food, and amazing service. And we've had a couple more dates since then, which were just as amazing.

Chaddy had been busy with The Falls, and looking after me, but thank goodness, I had news that I'd be able to start walking today, and wouldn't need as much help.

"Goooood morning Sonshine." Chad said when he came in my room to get me up.

"Morning Chaddy." I said.

He wheeled me out of the room and to the kitchen table. We had a quick breakky then he took me down to the hospital to see if I was ready to start walking.

We got to the hospital at about 9:30am, right on time for the appointment.

"Munroe?" The doctor called, and Chaddy wheeled me into the room.

He helped me up onto the x-ray bed so the doc could take an x-ray. The doc then came back out, and informed me that both my legs were fully healed and I was ready to start walking.

He booked me an appointment with physio so that I could get a series of exercises that need to be done to get my bones used to working again.

I then hobbled out of the hospital and back into Chaddy's car.

We went down to the studios. Marshall asked that as soon as I could start walking again, we go and have a meeting with him, to decide when I was able to return to work.

*Marshall's office*

"Morning Sonny, Chad." Marshall said.

"Morning Marshall." I said.

"So Sonny, what's the news with your condition?" He asked.

"Well Marshall, we just got back from the hospital, and I'm fully healed, I can't really walk yet though. I can only hobble, until my bones are back in the habit of walking, so I suppose, if we do sketches that don't involve too much movement, I can start work soon." I told him.

The meeting kept on like that, until we decided that I would return to work next Monday, depending on how I was feeling.

Chad and I decided to go home at this point and relax in the spa.

The rest of the day was basically chilling in the spa, and general hanging around.

**CPOV**

***4 weeks after the accident***

So, it was 3 weeks ago that I asked Sonny out, which, was of course, one week after I started looking after her. In the last 3 weeks, we'd had a few dates, for example, on our first date, I took Sonny to my favourite Hollywood restaurant.

It was a great night; the waiter, Marco, was great, and he was even cool about our "Marco" related jokes.

I was also quite busy on the Falls; Condor wanted us to start making more episodes.

_Flashback (Mackenzie Falls meeting)_

_Text from studio: Mr Condor would like all the cast of MF to be in his office at 10am._

_10am_

_We were all in Mr Condor's office, waiting for the man himself to arrive, and start yelling at us. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, nervous. Whenever Condor calls a meeting, there is always at least one person in trouble._

_Finally the boss-man arrived._

"_Sorry for being late. Let's get straight into the meeting." He yelled at us all._

"_The fact is, Mackenzie Falls is getting more popular every week, and more companies have decided to sponsor the show." He told us… Of course, being Condor, he was basically yelling. I don't think that man knows how to be calm._

"_With the extra money, I have instructed the Mackenzie Falls production team to increase the amount of episodes to 80 episodes per year. That's 2 episodes each week, over 40 weeks. You will get 12 weeks hiatus each year." He screamed. "Everyone got that?" He asked._

_Everyone nodded at him. No-one was game enough to question him. That basically doubled our workload, and no extra pay. _

_Sure, we've always done 40 weeks of programming, but that was once a week, so 40 shows each year… Now, we are expected to produce 80 shows a year, in the same amount of time._

_It's tight already trying to make 40 episodes, and as Mackenzie himself, I have to appear in EVERY single episode._

"_You are all free to go." He screamed. "All except Chad." He added._

_Oh gosh, what now? I thought._

"_Chad, as the main cast member of Mackenzie Falls, and the only actor who has to appear in each episode, I will be increasing your pay." He told me. "Your pay will increase by about 25% per episode you shoot, so, you'll be shooting 80 episodes each year." _

_Cool, so MY pay will go up, that's fair. As he said, I am the ONLY person who appears in every episode._

_End flashback_

So now, CDC will be making about $6 million each year. Cool.

A few days later, I took Sonny to the doctor to get her checked out, finally she was able to leave her wheelchair, and was able to start walking again, albeit a bit funny. Most of the time when she walked, I went with her for balance, but in a few weeks, she would be walking as good as new.

Y'know, I really like Sonny. I really like her a lot. She is a really amazing girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – REVIEW! That is all :P**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N – Hi Guys, hope you enjoy this.**_

_**6 weeks after the accident.**_

**SPOV**

Oh my goodness, it felt so damn good to be able to walk again. I was starting to be able to walk really well. For the last 2 weeks I'd had Chad with me for balance, but now, I was great. I could walk again.

It was so damn good. You don't realise how amazing it is to be able to walk, until you can't. I had a new found respect for people who are permanently in wheel chairs.

Today was also my first day back at work.

_**Flashback**_

_*buzzzzzz* the studio bell rang to say it was time to head to set._

"_OH MY GOSH! IT'S SONNY." Screamed Tawni as she came up and hugged me._

"_Hi Tawn." I said excitedly. "I thought you weren't a hugger." I added._

"_Well Sonny, it's that long since I've seen you, I'll make an exception." She replied._

_Man, who'd have thought Tawni of all people would be this excited to see me?_

_It was Monday morning, so, it was time to start writing scripts for this week's show. I sat down at my usual script writing spot – it's sort of a thing for me; if I don't sit in this exact spot, my sketches aren't as funny._

"_So… my first idea this week is…" I said, "One of us could be driving to a very important thing… Say, a meeting, or something, then next minute the car breaks down. They could have a look, and not work out what the problem is. They then call a mechanic out to have a look. The mechanic comes and has a look. First he thinks it's the battery, so he gets out the battery tester, hooks it up to the battery, but we don't realise the car is still sorta turned on, so he kinda gets zapped. Then he thinks it's the oil, so he pulls out the oil stick, which says it's empty, he opens the oil section on the motor and next minute, a bunch of oil comes out and covers him!" _

_At this point, everyone was laughing._

"_Then he could try a few other problems, and other funny things happen to him." I added. _

_And then after that, everyone agreed that would be a cool idea, so we started working on possible scripts for it; whichever script was the best would be the one used on the show._

_Soon it was lunch time, so we went to the cafeteria for to have our lunch. As Chad and I are dating now, we decided that we would take it in turns to sit with each other's casts. One day we'd sit with the Randoms, and other days we'd sit with the Falls cast._

_Today happens to be the Randoms day. _

_We went up and got our ick (including Chad) and took a seat at the usual place. _

"_Great sketch idea Sonny." Grady said._

"_Aww, thanks Grady." I replied to him._

"_Yeah! I reckon this will be one of our best sketches ever, secondly only to the Check It Out Girls." Tawni said._

_Man, Tawni giving compliments. What the hell is going on there? Oh well, a compliment is a compliment._

"_Thanks Tawni." I replied._

"_What's this sketch?" Asked Chad._

"_Well Chad…" I started, and then explained the sketch to him._

"_Y'know what Sonny? I think I might have to start watching So Random!" Chad said._

_We then continued eating our lunch. Chad was being all cute, which really ticked off the Randoms… I think that was his plan._

_After lunch, we just continued working on the scripts for all our sketches this week. _

_When we finished working, Chad came over to the Prop House and took me home. Yeah, I know Chad was supposed to be helping me out because I couldn't work, but the two of us decided that we would continue living together in a platonic relationship. _

_We each had our own rooms, and all that. And that, my friends, brings us to now._

_**End Flashback.**_

Chad came to the Prop House. *clears throat* "Ello Randoms!" he said.

"What da want?" asked Zora.

"I'm here to take m'lady home." He told us all.

"Here she is." I screamed, running to Chad.

We had a nice big kiss.

"Ewww, get a room, you two!" Tawni screamed at us.

"C'mon Chaddy, let's get going." I said to him.

We headed out to Chad's car. But he drove in the wrong direction.

"Uh Chad, the house is the other way remember?"

"Oh I know Sonny, but we aren't going straight home. We are going somewhere first." He replies.

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." He told me.

Damn, I don't really like surprises. They are usually bad, in my experience.

We listened to some random music on the radio on the way.

About half an hour later, we arrived at a park.

"What are we doing here Chad?" I asked him.

"Sonny, I brought you here because, this is where we met, exactly 6 months ago. I'll never forget that day. That was the day I met the girl, who would turn out to be my favourite person in the world." He said.

"Awww, Chad. You remembered?" I cried.

"Of course, Sonshine… You are my Sonshine, my only Sonshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you." He sings.

"Aww, Chaddy, that's so sweet." I cried even more.

"That's not all, Sonny. I remember you telling me, about your Great Grandad, who died at war protecting our country, so I went to the local government, and got the name of this park changed in his honour. The park is now, the Geoffrey Munroe Memorial Park." He told me.

Oh my goodness. I started bawling my eyes out then. My Chaddy went to the trouble of getting the first place we met named after my Great Grandad who is one of my biggest heroes.

"Chaddy, that is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me." I told him.

**CPOV**

I woke up this morning. Man, it was gonna be a big day today. Work, seeing the local government, and taking Sonny out after work.

I went and had a shower, and y'know, all the usual stuff.

I drove Sonny and me to work. Man, that girl is so awesome.

Work was pretty ordinary. I left work after lunch, because I had to organise this thing for Sonny. Today marked exactly 6 months since Sonny and I met.

It was cool actually; Condor Studios had a thing at the local park to welcome the newest cast member; yes, you guessed right, So Random's Sonny Munroe.

I wasn't actually gonna go, but Condor paid me to.

So, he told me I had to introduce myself to the new girl, so, I went up to her.

"Hi, Condor tells me you are the newest member of the Condor Studios family." I told her.

"Yeah, the name's Sonny." She said. "Oh my gosh! You're Chad Dylan Cooper." She screamed.

"Yeah, that's me." I said in a sarcastic way.

And that's the story of how Sonny and I first met. Exactly 6 months ago. So, after we started dating the other week, I realised, it was coming up to the 6 month point since we met, so I decided, as an honour to her Great Grandad, I'd get the park named after him.

I went for a drive to the council _(A/N: I don't know what they are called in America) _and went to the front counter.

"Hi there, how do I go about getting a park name changed?" I asked the girl.

"What do you mean, sir?" She asked.

"Well, you see, today is 6 months since my girlfriend and I met, and her Great Grandad is a war hero, so I want to get the park that we met in named after him to honour him." I replied to her.

"Okay, well, if you fill out this form, and bring it back to this desk, I'll take it to the right department, and they will contact you." She said.

I filled out the form, and returned it to her.

About 2 hours later, I got a call from the department in charge.

"Hello, this is Mark from the Council, I'm looking for a Chad Dylan Cooper." He said.

"Speaking." I told him.

"Chad, we have reviewed your application, and we have decided to change the name of the park in question. It will immediately be renamed to the Geoffrey Munroe Memorial Park, as you requested. It will take some time to change the signs and stuff, but as of right now, that's its name." he said.

I thanked him, and hung up the phone.

Phase one: Complete!

Time for phase two. It was nearly time for Sonny to finish work, so I drove back to the studio and picked her up.

We drove out to the park, and man, the look on her face when she saw where we were.

"What are we doing here Chad?" She asked me.

"Sonny, I brought you here because, this is where we met, exactly 6 months ago. I'll never forget that day. That was the day I met the girl, who would turn out to be my favourite person in the world." I replied.

"Awww, Chad. You remembered?" She cried; happy cry, I think.

"Of course Sonshine… You are my Sonshine, my only Sonshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you." I sung to her. Man I love that song.

"Aww, Chaddy, that's so sweet."

Well, this sure seemed to be going to plan, and she seemed really happy.

"That's not all Sonny. I remember you telling me, about your Great Grandad, who died at war protecting our country, so I went to the local government, and got the name of this park changed in his honour. The park is now, the Geoffrey Munroe Memorial Park." I said excitedly.

She started crying even more then. She was definitely happy.

"Chaddy, that is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You are worth it babe." I told her.

We then had a little picnic celebrating the new name of the park, now named after her Great Grandad.

**A/N- Hope ya'll enjoyed. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Okay guys, at the time of writing this authors note, I have about half a page written of this story, and I owe you all a HUGE apology. It's been over two months since this story has been updated, and a month exactly since my last update full stop.**

**Honestly, I've been distracted, and I haven't really felt like writing. But, here we are.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing MiiMyselfandTime. Nushie, this is part of your birthday gift (very belated as your birthday was 15th June). I am also working on something else, which, you might actually get before you read this :P**

**Friday – 6 weeks after the accident.**

**SPOV**

"Alright guys, the show starts in 30 seconds." Marshall announced.

"Let's get ready to get So Random!" The announcer called.

The theme music played and we all came out on stage.

"Hey guys, it's great to be back on So Random again. It's been a tough 6 weeks off the show, but now I'm back, and better than ever. Let's get stuck into the first sketch, guys." I called out.

It was a really good show, after all these weeks off though, it felt like I was re-doing my first ever show.

At the end of the show, like on my first one, everyone was chanting my name.

"WOW! Guys, this feels exactly like the day I first performed on the show. Thank you all for being so incredible!" I called out.

I then ran off stage and found my boyfriend; the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey, Sonny." He called as he ran up to me.

How did I get so lucky? I know I had a horrific accident, but seriously, I have a great family, I have the best boyfriend, and have my dream job. Life could not be more perfect. I swear.

I even have the best friends. Life is just perfect for me.

"Hey, Chaddy." I called back, really grateful to see my boyfriend.

We decided to go to out for an impromptu date. A little while later, we pulled up at the Park named after my Great Grandad, in the exact spot we met, 6 months ago.

"So, m'lady. I figured that we could come and have a lil' picnic here. Whatcha say?" he queried.

"Chad. You are too amazing."

I gave him a little kiss.

"Babe, that's not all. After we have this picnic, we are going to go on a road trip for a few days."

"_What?"_ I screamed.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"You seriously think we can just go on a road trip? What about asking me? What about work? What if I'd made some plans? Sheesh Chad, I swear!" I yelled at him.

"Um, Sonny, you just called me amazing, now, you are acting like I'm the devil. What's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand, Chad. Let's just have our picnic, and go home please."

I hate when this happens, to be honest. Okay, Chad has does done nothing wrong. Most girls will understand what I'm going through though. And, guys who are used to girls in this state would kinda understand as well.

I can't just apologise to him, not just yet, because I'll be like this for a few more days yet.

"Okay then, Sonny."

We sat there in uncomfortable silence, having our picnic. I gave him another little kiss at the end, and we drove home.

"Have a good sleep, Sonny." He called as he went upstairs to his room.

Not a word had been spoken between us from when we packed up the picnic, until then.

"You too Chad." I said. Meekly.

I went off into my room and pulled out my cell phone.

"Mommy." I cried.

"Hi, Sonny. You sound upset." She noticed.

"Yeah mom, I'm really upset at myself." I cried again.

"What did you do, baby girl?" she asked.

"Well, after the show, Chaddy and I decided to go on an impromptu date, that was all well and good, but then he suggested we randomly leave for a road trip. And I snapped at him. It wasn't the road trip, or anything that was the problem. Well, you know how girls get at… a point of the month. It's mine right now, and I guess, I just snapped at him." I told her.

"Aww, sweetie, don't be too worried. Just give it a couple of days, apologise to him, and I'm sure Chad will be fine." She said.

"Thanks mom; I just needed someone to cry to. I hate being like this too him." I bawled this time.

"Honey, would you like me to have a little chat to Chad? Let him know what's going on, so he's not too worried?" she offered calmly.

"Sure, mom. I feel better now. Thanks for that." I told her, again, meekly.

I love my mom. She is so incredible. She is my rock. She makes me feel better, no matter what the problem is. I'll thank her for all eternity.

**CPOV**

"Good morning, beautiful." I said to Sonny when I went down stairs this morning and pecked her on the cheek.

"Mornin' Chad Dylan Chipper." She called out, returning the peck.

We had a quick bite to eat, and drove into the studio.

I had the day off today, so I went to town to do a bunch of things, and, I decided I want to take Sonny for a picnic to our newly named park.

I came back to the studio at 3pm, time to watch Sonny do her sketches.

As always, Sonny was perfect. Man I love that girl. She is so incredible.

I know Sonny always says it about me, But I am truly blessed to have such an amazing girlfriend. Back in my CDC days, I had a lot of "girlfriends" but I never actually had a girl-friend. Sonny is both.

I know Sonny and I have only been dating for a little while, and this is probably weird to say, however, I think that one day I will be marrying Sonny.

Enough about all that though. The show finished, and I went back stage to see my lovely girlfriend.

"Hey Sonny." I called out, running up to her.

"Hey Chaddy." She called back. I think she was happy to see me.

So, I mentioned before that I wanted to take on a picnic. Well, she agreed.

"So, m'lady. I figured that we could come and have a lil' picnic here. Whatcha say?" I queried.

"Chad. You are too amazing."

She gave me a little kiss on the cheek. It was nice.

"Babe, that's not all. After we have this picnic, we are going to go on a road trip for a few days."

"_What?"_ She screamed.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked, worried. I had no idea what I'd done wrong.

"You seriously think we can just go on a road trip? What about asking me? What about work? What if I'd made some plans? Sheesh Chad, I swear!" She screamed. What is going on with her? I'll never understand women…

"Um. Sonny, you just called me amazing, now, you are acting like I'm the devil. What's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand Chad. Let's just have our picnic, and go home please."

Finally, we arrived home a while later. I was a bit upset from what happened, so I decided to just go to my room, and hang out up there for a while.

A little later my phone rang.

_Incoming call from: Mrs Munroe._

"Hello Mrs Munroe." I answered.

"Hello Chad. Look, I've just been on the phone with Sonny, and she told me about what happened. Just to let you know, don't blame Sonny for her mood. Once a month, girls go through things that cause them to be emotional wrecks. She is feeling really bad about going off at you like that." She said, in a stern tone.

"Okay, thanks for that Mrs Munroe. What can I do about it?" I asked curiously, but awkwardly.

"Well, Chad, the only thing you can do is take Sonny's yelling and stuff with good humour. After a few days she'll be back to normal. I have to go now, but I'll talk to you soon." she finished.

**Monday - 3 days later.**

**SPOV**

The last few days had been pretty hectic. I'd been a real bitch to Chad, but thanks to is amazingness, he had taken it all pretty well, I must say.

"Mornin Sonshine?" he asked when he came down.

"Gooooooddddd morning Chaddy's boy." I said all cheerfully.

"How are you this morning babe?"

"Pretty good. Sorry about the last few days; mom told me that she explained what happened, so, I'm very sorry, but be warned; if I go off for no reason, that is probably why." I said apologetically.

Man, I felt so much better now. Glad that was over for this month.

**CPOV**

I got up and went down stairs to get my breakfast. When I saw Sonny, she looked a lot better. But, I still wanted to be careful, just in case she was still having her problems.

"Mornin Sonshine?" I asked carefully.

"Gooooooddddd morning Chaddy's boy." She replied, quite cheerfully. Well, I guessed she was back to the normal Sonshine we were all used to.

"How are you this morning babe?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Pretty good. Sorry about the last few days; mom told me that she explained what happened, so, I'm very sorry, but be warned; if I go off for no reason, that is probably why."

"That's okay babe. Glad you are better." I told her, and gave her a big kiss on the lips. Our first full on kiss.

"That was nice." she said.

"Amazing." I agreed.

"Get a room you two!" Mom exclaimed.

**A/N – okay guys, I gotta admit, I love that ending, how Chad's mum just came in and said that, then left again, and sorry if you find the whole PMS stuff awkward, but I'd written the line of Sonny going off at Chad, and then I couldn't think of a good reason, so I decided to give her PMS.**

**Thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper for beta'ing, and hopefully, I'll get another update done soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – So, here we are... another chapter of this story. Hope this isn't TOO boring.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday – 4 weeks later.<strong>

**SPOV**

The next 4 weeks were totally crazy; work was really busy; filming the last few episodes for the season. When I wasn't working, I was hanging out with Chad, and my cast.

Chad. What an amazing boyfriend. Who would have guessed that Chad having to take care of me after an accident would have lead us to falling madly in love with each other? Yes, that's right, we are madly in love with each other.

My family is pretty amazing too; Mom and Dad were visiting for the last two weeks, which meant my busy life of working from ten until seven every weekday and spending time with my friends and boyfriend was stretched even further, because I spent time with them as well.

The clock on the wall had just turned 19:00 and Marshall called out "cut" on the filming for the next episode we shot.

A few seconds later an announcement came over the P.A. "Could Sonny Munroe please attend Mr Condor's office please?"

_Oh dear, _I thought. _Whenever Mr Condor wants to see us, it's never good._

Just at the moment, Chad had arrived at our set, as Mack Falls had just finished filming as well, and we were about to head home.

"What's that all about?" He asked quizzically.

"Haven't a clue." I replied, very confused.

We both walked down to Mr Condor's office, and sat in the waiting section.

A few minutes later Mr Condor emerged from behind his office door. "Miss Munroe, please, come in." He replied in monotone.

I took a seat, as far from the boss as I could; that man scares me.

"Relax, Sonny, I've got some news for you." He started in a somewhat more compassionate manner than he ordinarily does.

"What would that be?" I questioned.

"Miss Munroe, we have been contacted by a television network who would like to start a new talk show, think of the likes of _Gotcha! _With Gilroy Smith. They've asked me to find someone who would be a suitable host, and have it shot on a set at our studios. My very first choice, should you accept, would be you." He replied, calmly, which was strange for him.

"Now, I don't expect an answer just yet Sonny. I know you are busy with _So Random! _and you have other things going on in your life, but have a think about it, and let me know." He added.

"Thanks for the offer, Sir. I will have a think about it, and let you know soon." I said, gratefully.

_Wow. That's insane. Mr Condor wants me, of all people to be the host of a talk show. That would be incredible!_

This is something not many people know about me, but when I was a little girl, I used to sit in my bedroom, and pretend I was interviewing my favourite celebrities. _So Random! _was my main dream, but I've also dreamed of being a talk host.

I really wanted to say yes, however it will be really hard to manage my time well. Let me just outline the rough plan of how my day works.

Monday—Friday: Wake up at about 8:05, have a shower, have breakfast, get dressed, and things like that from 8:10-9:00. Watch a little bit of TV from 9:00-9:40 while Chad gets ready. Drive to work with Chad and arrive just before 10.

From 10am-2pm, rehearsals. 2-3pm, lunch. From 3-7 pm rehearsals. Arrive home around 7:15 with Chad for dinner, cooked by his mom, then from 8-10:30pm we do various charity work. We get home about 11, and go to our respective beds, and sleep until the 8am wake up time.

So, there is no time left during the weekdays to do anything, really.

Weekends are usually devoted to doing stuff together with Chad, myself and the Randoms and sometimes other things that come up from time to time.

Although, that said, next week will be the final filming week for this season, so after that, I probably will have more time. We usually film from the first week of September to the last week of February with a week off at Christmas time, so I guess I can do the other show from March to July and take September off. Oh well, I decided I would discuss it with Chad and see what he thought.

**CPOV**

While Sonny was in Condor's office I was worried; that man is insane. Completely sadistic; who knew what is going on in there?

"Sonny, is everything alright?" I asked her, worried when she stepped out of Condor's office.

"It's fine Chad; as we drive home, we'll discuss what happened." She replied happily.

We got into the car, and Sonny started to speak.

"Chad, how would you feel about me hosting a nightly talk show?" She asked, cautiously.

"I know that is a dream of yours Sonny, and it would be really cool, but you already have a very full schedule. How would you fit it in?" I asked her, very concerned.

_Wow. Did Condor offer for her to do a talk show, or is she just asking hypothetically? _I wondered.

"That's why I haven't given him an answer yet Chad. I want to sit down, and think it through properly before I say yes or no. If I say yes and can't handle it, I will regret it, however if I pass the opportunity up, I very well may regret that too." She told me, very grave.

"Sonny, I know you respect my opinion, and in the end it is entirely up to you, but I would suggest, that you think long and hard before saying yes." I replied, in all seriousness.

I take it, that's what Sonny and Condor were discussing.

"Chad, the reason I asked, as you've probably guessed, is that Condor asked me if I wanted to host a new talk show that Condor studios has been asked to produce." She told me excitedly.

"Again Sonny, it's up to you, but I think you will regret it, if you don't do it, you might just have to rearrange your schedule a bit to make it work." I told her, in all honesty.

**Monday – 3 days later.**

**Sonny POV**

After what had been an amazing weekend - just Chaddy and myself this weekend - I met Mr Condor in his office, before heading to start my final week of filming of _So Random!_ for this season.

"Miss Munroe, you wanted to see me?" Mr Condor asked curiously.

"Yes Sir. I've thought about your proposition and I've made my decision." I told him, confident.

"And what would that be?" He asked, urgently.

"I have decided..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading. You'll get Sonny's decision in the next chapter. Give a review yeah?**

**Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - not much to say really, read and review please :)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>*Previous on Accidentally in Love*<em>

_**SPOV**_

_- I met Mr Condor in his office, before heading to start my final week of filming of__So Random! __for this season._

_"Miss Munroe, you wanted to see me?" Mr Condor asked curiously._

_"Yes Sir. I've thought about your proposition and I've made my decision." I told him, confident._

_"And what would that be?" He asked, urgently._

_"I have decided..."_

"What is your decision Miss Munroe?"

"Mr Condor, if you still want me, I will accept."

"That's great, Sonny. I'm happy to hear that. Of course, we will pay you an immense salary, on top of your _So Random!_ Salary." He replied with joy. Odd.

I got out my phone and texted Chad.

"_Hey Chaddy, I just finished in Mr Condor's office, and accepted the gig." _

"_That's awesome Sonny-Sonshine, will talk later, in rehearsals. Love you. Xx."_

I then walked over to the _So Random!_ set to start the filming for the last week of the season.

I negotiated with Mr Condor that I would do the talk show 3 days a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. That was pretty cool especially now that _So Random!_ was finishing up for the season.

So, Condor had decided to offer me, on top of the salary, a studio supplied limo, a maid for the house, a hot tub, waffle bar, chocolate fountain, soda fountain, and stuff in the dressing room. Man, it was totally insane, but hey; I guessed I was now one of his biggest stars.

Condor then went and showed me the set, the dressing room, and informed me the first episode would be on Wednesday.

I then went into work to start rehearsing the last episode of So Random! for this season.

It was quite fun; if I'm honest, I'm going to miss working on this show during the hiatus.

My second season of _So Random!_ 2qs coming to a wrap. After rehearsals finished, an announcement came over the PA. "Can the cast of _So Random!_ please meet on stage 5."

We all were rather confused at why we had to meet at Stage 5; stage 5 doesn't get used really any more, except for when there is like a studio party, or something.

We opened the door into stage 5, which was closed for some reason, and all of a sudden, some lights randomly turned on and the room was decked out with all these decorations.

Suddenly, Condor came from behind the curtain and said:

"Thank you all for coming. As is the tradition at Condor Studios, we celebrate our casts and staff after their first, second, fifth and tenth year of working for us."

"Tonight we are here to celebrate Sonny Munroe who just finished rehearsals for her last episode of her second season on So Random. Not only that, but Sonny is also starting a new show, produced at Condor Studios starting on Wednesday night.

"Sonny has now been contracted to be the host of a new talk show, which will be filmed here at Condor Studios.

"Since starting work here last year, Sonny has become a valuable member of the Condor staff. Among other things, she ended the long running rivalry between _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_, and both shows have become better quality because of that.

"Without any further ado, let's invite the girl of honour up to say a few words." Condor said, and then some music played and everyone gave me a round of applause and chanted "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" as I walked up to the stage.

"Thank you very much everyone, but why you are all making a fuss over me, I will never understand. Working at _So Random!_ was a dream come true for me; when I got the phone call from the studio informing me, I was rather surprised, yet so happy.

"I would never have guessed that all the people who I work with at the studios would become some of my closest friends, and I really never would have guessed that Chad would become my boyfriend."

At that moment, everyone turned and focused on Chad for a second and he called out, "Love ya babe!" and then everyone turned back around to me again.

"And now, Condor has invited me to host a new talk show, which is my second dream. No-one really knows this about me, but when I was a little girl, I used to sit my teddies and stuffed animals together and pretend they were famous people and I'd pretend to interview them, so this new show, is another dream of mine come true.

"So thank you all for coming tonight." I finished, really happy, and walked back down.

We then had the cutting of the cake. Yes, for some reason they had a cake...

After that, Condor asked Marshall to go to the stage and say a few words.

"Thank you Mr Condor." He started.

"Sonny has been one of the best comedienne's that _So Random!_ has ever seen. The day we saw her website, we knew this was a girl who had to work on our show. And sure enough, from day one she improved a failing Queen Bee sketch to a hilarious Bad Bee sketch."

Tawni scowled at this.

"I am absolutely honoured to work with such a talented young lady. I tell you now, this girl is going places in Hollywood." Marshall finished, smiling, and like his normal, nervous self.

We then danced for a while, and all went home.

On the way home, I got a phone call from Sandiago Heraldo.

"Sonny, Santiago here, are you available for an interview?" He asked, in his normal, irritating voice.

"Hi Santiago, meet me at my house in 15 minutes, we are just on the way home." I replied, irritated that he wanted to interview me. That guy annoys me, though I like him a lot more than Ryan.

When we got home, I made a spot where he could set up the filming crew and interview me.

A few minutes after it was ready, I heard the buzzer for the gate ring.

"Hello Santiago." I said, rather unimpressed when I opened the gate to him.

"Hey Sonny. Shall I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, I've set up a spot over here where you can interview me." I replied.

We walked over to the spot, the film crew set up, and he got underway.

"Welcome to the Tween Weekly TV update. I'm joined today by Condor Studios comedienne Sonny Munroe, who is known from her role on Condor's hit tween comedy show _'So Random!'_

"Sonny has the honour of being handpicked by her boss to host a new night time talk show, which will be filmed at Condor Studios starting this week.

"I am joined by Sonny from her house to discuss it. Good evening Sonny."

"Hi Santiago, it's a pleasure to be here."

"Firstly Sonny, how long have you known about this?" He asked.

"Well Santiago, in all honesty, Mr Condor only asked me on Friday afternoon before I came home, but I wanted to think about it, and talk to my mom and Chad about it before I made a decision." I replied.

"Fair enough, Sonny. So when did you give the news to him?"

"When I arrived at work this morning, to film the last episode of So Random for this season, I went and saw him, and told him this morning."

"That's great, Sonny. What can you tell us about this new show?"

"Well, so far Santiago, we've not discussed much about it. I do know that my very first interview will be Chad."

"Ah, of course; Chad Dylan Cooper, your boyfriend, who funnily enough is here as well. Well, not that funny really, because you both live here with his parents. How does CDC feel about it?"

"Santiago, Chad is a really supportive boyfriend. He is happy for me to do it, as long as I look after myself, given how busy my life. He knows it's been a massive dream of mine for some time now, and he actually encouraged it." I said, smiling greatly.

"Well that's nice Sonny. While I've got you here, what is with the rumours we've all been hearing of CDC cheating on you?"

Typical, of course they'd have to add a "rumour" that they, no doubt, made up. This is why I was so annoyed Santiago wanted to interview me.

"Excuse me!?" I asked.

"Our rockin' rumour department has been informed that CDC has gone back to his former self and is cheating on you."

I could see Chad behind Santiago, and he was getting pretty annoyed at this.

"Santiago, tell me, who is your "source" for this?" I asked. Putting the word 'source' into air quotes.

"I can't say Sonny, it's a secret source." He replied slyly.

"Well then, in that case, until you prove it, get lost. I do not have to justify myself or my boyfriend against wild rumours that I suspect you made up yourself."

"Well folks, that was Sonny Munroe. Check out her new show on Wednesday night. For Tween Weekly TV, I'm Santiago Heraldo."

I then asked Santiago to leave, and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guys, finally back with another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

It was finally the day my new show was to start. I had a busy day preparing myself, because it was such a huge change for me.

Soon enough it was 5pm; time to head to the studio to get ready for the show. When I got to the studio, I parked my car in the spot with my name, locked it up, and walked into my dressing room.

"Good afternoon Miss Munroe." A girl said as I walked in; a friendly, sweet looking girl. She had dark red lip stick framing her smile and her eyes were an unearthly green. Her hair was as red as her lips – dyed, of course. She was a little bit shorter than me, but she was wearing high heels making her a couple inches taller in comparison. She wore a vintage flowery dress with a kind smile. "I'm Jessie, and Mr. Condor has hired me as your assistant. I've organised your wardrobe for the night – it's in the closet there – and the make up artist will be here in a bit to do your make up." She added with a nice, friendly smile.

"Thanks Jessie. I'm going to pop in the shower now; can you please do something else now?" I asked her kindly, with a smile.

"Not a problem Miss Munroe." She smiled and walked off.

_This is so cool_. I thought. _I have my own assistant now._

I grabbed the outfit from the closet, and took it into the bathroom. The bathroom was attached to my dressing room. It had a nice big bath, for if I wanted to have one; and it had an awesome shower too. The shower was gold around the edges, and had clear glass for the rest of it. The taps were silver, one had an "S" on it, and the other had an "M". The shower head was gold and pretty. Wow, I thought. Condor had gone all out on this bathroom.

I had my shower, and got dressed. The outfit chosen was a nice simple, but elegant red, knee length dress, accompanied with a gold-chained necklace that had a large, pearl pendant on it.

The next minute, the make up artist arrived and I took my seat. She then did my hair and make up. My hair was done simple and wavy, while my make-up was pretty plain too, apart from the bright red lipstick which matched the dress. A while later she was done.

I went to the commissary and had some dinner, before heading back to the set to start the show. I had a simple potato bake with green vegetables for dinner.

By the time I finished, it was just before seven. I had to be on set by seven so they could get everything finalised to start at seven-thirty.

I walked back to the set and took my seat. It was a nice set; there were a few arm chairs; one for me, and a couple extra for guests; and there was a screen behind me on the left and the right for graphics and to show videos and things.

Next minute the director called out it was about time to start. I went out the back of the set, because they thought it would be cool for me walk in, have the camera follow me and for me to say hello a few audience members and then take a seat.

Next minute I heard the announcer.

"From the Condor Studios in Los Angeles, give it up for Sonny Munroe!"

I then walked through the door, onto the set. As I walked onto the set, I saw the audience standing up, cheering and clapping. I walked down to the front of the set, I then said hello to a few of the audience members, and gave them a little hug. I then walked onto the main part of the set, gestured for them to sit down and took a seat myself. While this was happening, there was a tune playing in the background.

"Good evening everyone. Thanks for being here. I'm Sonny Munroe and I'm excited to be here with you all this evening!" I started; a big grin on my face. I hoped it wasn't obvious that I was nervous.

"We have a great show for you this evening. First off, I'll be having a chat to someone I know you all are big fans of. I must admit, I am myself. He likes to be known as 'the greatest actor of our generation' – Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper! He has some awesome news to share with you all, right here, with me tonight.

"We've also got the host of T_ween Weekly TV, _Santiago Heraldo coming in and I'll be turning the tables and asking _him_ the tough questions.

"Before I call out our first guest tonight, I'd just like to say a few words. Thank you all for being here. I was extremely humbled to see that the tickets for the audience sold out within two hours of them going on sale the other night. When I was told that, I couldn't believe it.

"Guys, this is an absolute dream come true. Lots of girls have their dreams growing up; some want be a princess, some want to be the first woman president of the country, others want to be doctors, or whatever.

"Well, for as long as I can remember, I've had two dreams. The first was to star on So Random!, a show I've loved probably since it started, and the second was to have to my own show where I talk to and interview awesome people. And now that is also coming true. This is such an absolute honour for me, and to meet you awesome people sitting there in the audience is so refreshing.

"Since coming to Hollywood, life has been really insane, and it's really nice to meet people who are like what I used to be like, who are still simple, humble people. You don't see that much in this crazy world.

"Also, for those who are in the studio audience, I'll be offering a little party after each show, where you all can have a few free drinks and snacks, and I'll do my best to meet and have a chat to you all!

"But now, please put your hands together and welcome the guy who made _Mackenzie Falls_ a hit, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

After I said that, I stood up, gestured to the door the guests come through and watched as Chad greeted a few audience members on his way through to the set.

When Chad arrived at the seats, we hugged for a moment, and both took a seat. "Good evening Chad, and welcome to the show."

"Thanks for having me, Sonny." He smiled.

"No, thank YOU for being here. Now, most of the people watching us would know that you and I have been dating for some time now. Thanks for putting up with me, Chaddy. I know it can't be easy."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Not a problem, Sonshine. I love you, and that's all that matters." He replied, really cutely. Everyone awwed at that.

"Most people would know you as Mackenzie from _Mackenzie Falls_, shown on this network every Wednesday at 8/7 central. Tell me Chad, what is it like to be Mackenzie?"

"Sonny, as you know yourself, growing up, watching a TV show, and dreaming of being the lead character in that show, is really special. Of course, I'm not the first Mackenzie. When I was growing up, _Mackenzie Falls_ used to be on another network, with other cast, but due to poor ratings in the later years, it was cancelled.

"After a few months, I heard that Condor Studios was going to produce another version of it for our network, and my parents drove us to Hollywood so I could audition.

"A few days later I got a call saying I'd been accepted, and well, as they say, the rest is history. It was an absolute honour to get the job. I'd always dreamed about being Mackenzie, and, if I'm honest, my friends and I would even act out scenes from the show."

"Wow, Chad, sounds like you were a nerdy little kid." I replied, and we had a little chuckle.

"Chad, before the show, we asked the audience to share some questions they'd like you to answer. Tonight we'll only have time for one question, and to be honest, this is one we've never discussed but I'd be interested to know.

"Chloe Jones, would you like to ask Chad the question?"

A 14 year old girl popped out of her seat and grabbed the microphone.

"H-hello Chad. I'm Chloe, I'm 14 years old and I'd like to ask you; who was the first person you kissed?" Chloe then took her seat again.

"Well Chad?" I asked, and poked my tongue out at him.

"What a question. Well, to be honest, I'm not actually who she was… We never told each other our names, but I'll tell you the story.

"When I was about 10 years old, I was at a camp for the summer. We'd gone to have dinner one night and after dinner we were playing. The camp I was at was a boys' camp and we were playing with the girls from the girls' camp.

"After a few hours of talking and stuff, this girl and I had gotten to know each other fairly well, apart from each others names. She was really pretty. She had nice, straight brown hair, an infectious smile – one that made you know that you were in good hands – a smile that I've never forgotten. On this particular night she was wearing a nice pretty pink polka-dot dress and had a little ribbon in her hair. Her big brown eyes made my heart melt. Toward the end of the night we kissed, it was wonderful. The best kiss I ever had, until I met Sonny, and after that, we went back to our camps and sadly, we never saw the girls again. I was so sad for the rest of camp." He told us.

"Oh my goodness Chad… Was this camp by any chance in Wisconsin?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" He asked.

"Was it on the 10th of August, 2002?" I asked him.

"… Yes… How do you know that Sonny? We've never talked about it."

"Um… This is a little bit awkward, but… That girl was me." I replied.

The whole room went silent. Everyone had a massive shocked look on their face.

"Wait… What?" He asked.

"… That was me Chad. I was the girl you described…" I replied.

"Oh my goodness. That's insane. We knew each other as ten year olds?" He questioned happily.

"It seems so Chad." I replied, smiling.

"Well guys, this is the brilliance of live TV. I wish I could see the faces of everyone watching this at home. I can't believe this, but Chad and I knew each other as ten year olds without even knowing it."

After a few moments of silence, I continued with what was supposed to be the big news of the night. I didn't know if it could top the last bit, though.

"Now Chad, I said at the start, you have some exclusive news that you'll tell us here tonight. What's up?"

"Well Sonny, you've known for a while now, as my girlfriend, and I'm actually surprised more people haven't found out yet, but _Mack Falls _is about to become a movie as well as a series.

"The film is in its post-production now. There will be a bit of promotion happening for it soon. The movie will air first on our network, and then be released to cinemas and DVD/digital.

"I can't say too much about it at the moment, but suffice to say, we will learn a lot about Mack's history before the start of the series, and things like that.

"I think, based on what I saw in the filming, it's going to be a pretty cool movie. It's got a great cast, and I'm looking forward for you guys to see it." He said, really happy, and smiled.

"Well guys, who'd like to see a little clip of Chad doing his thing in his new movie?" I asked excited.

Everyone then cheered; a clear sign they did.

"Roll the clip!"

A clip then came on the screens, about two minutes of one of the scenes. The audience cheered at Chad acting on the clip.

"Thanks for that, Chad. _Mackenzie Falls: The Movie_ will be out in cinemas near you soon.

Thanks for being on the show Chad." I said as Chad got up, waved goodbye and walked off the set.

"We'll be back right after the break." I announced and the set lights dimmed.

I took a sip from my glass of water and went up to the audience and started to talk to a few of them, when, after what felt like only a few seconds, but in reality was nearly five minutes I heard the director announce there was only 45 seconds till the end of the commercial break.

"Five, four, three, two…" I heard the director call, the lights went back up and that was cue that we were back on air.

"Welcome back, everyone. If you've just joined us, _Mackenzie Falls_ star, and my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper was just on the show with a rather surprising twist that shocked everyone, including himself – and me! We'll have the interview with him on the website shortly, so keep an eye out for it and watch it, but now, please put your hands together and welcome_ Tween Weekly TV's_ Santiago Heraldo.

Santiago then took his seat.

"Santiago, welcome to the show."

"Thanks Sonny, it's a pleasure to be here." He replied in his usual tone.

"It was brave you of to come on the show, really." I replied, extremely serious.

"Why would that be the case?" He asked curiously.

"Well Santiago, after the way you treat all of my friends, especially my boyfriend, and myself when you interview all of us, you didn't expect it to be an easy ride, did you?" I asked him, with a smirk.

"Well Sonny, why would a nice, kind girl like you be rude to a jerk like me?" He retorted.

"Santiago, let me be perfectly clear. I am the girl you described, but when family, friends and my boyfriend are involved, I can have a pretty surprising reaction. Now, let's get on with this shall we?"

"Okay then Sonny." He said simply, sounding a little scared.

"First off, who have you been harassing and lying about this week?" I asked, a little bit of spite in my voice.

"Come on Sonny, you don't expect me to give my stories away, do you?" He replied back in a condescending tone.

"Santiago, you are known as the jerk of Hollywood paparazzi, why do you think it's fair to treat regular human beings with contempt?"

"Sonny, there is nothing human or regular about you horrible creatures. You deserve every single thing that is said." He replied.

"Hold on a minute. Did you just say, on live, national TV that celebrities are not human and that we deserve to be treated like scum?" I asked, noticing his faux pas.

"No." He lied.

"Jerry, would you please replay the tape?" I asked the technician.

We all the looked at the screens behind me where the video of Santiago was playing.

"Got a response for that?" I asked when the tape finished.

"YOU MONSTER!" He yelled.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You got this "Jerry" bloke to selectively edit what I said to make me look like an idiot." He snarled.

"Santiago, this is live TV." I replied. "Santiago, tell me, why do you make a living trashing the reputations of famous people, instead of doing something noble with your life?"

"Sonny, have you tried working in a real job? It's crap. I get paid big dollars to follow you lot around and imagine the worst possible things about you, and record it. It's a wonderful job." He answered.

"Wow. Jerry, replay."

"I'm leaving now." Santiago replied and walked off stage.

"Well guys, who would have guessed. Santiago Heraldo admitted how morally bankrupt the paparazzi industry really is. The lesson from this is to be careful what you read or watch about other people. I'm Sonny Munroe, see you next time." I finished the show, blew kisses to the camera and went backstage.

"Clear." The director called.

"Anyone in the audience with a pass can now go in an orderly fashion into the auditorium for refreshments. Sonny will be in there shortly." The Voiceover said.

I went into my dressing room and disconnected the microphone.

After that, I went into the auditorium, met some of the fans and had some refreshments.

After meeting the fans, Chad and I were escorted to our car by security and we drove home. On the drive I decided to talk to Chad about the revelation.

"So Chaddy, that was some interesting news." I started.

"Sure was, babe. Who would have thought that two random ten year old kids, who met briefly at a summer camp, shared their first kiss together, would turn out to be dating a few years later?" He said. "Although Sonny, with hindsight, it's pretty obvious now that it was you. Come to think of it, I knew your beautiful brown eyes seemed familiar." He said, really sweetly.

"Yeah, I agree. I knew I'd seen those incredible blue eyes before. They are the only set of blue eyes in the world that are such a perfect shade of blue." I replied adoringly.

Soon we arrived at the house, Chad parked the car in the garage and we took the back way into the house. We went past our little nature pond in the back yard and looked up into the sky.

The stars were beautiful, the moon was perfect. We stopped, wrapped our arms around each other, stared into each others eyes and went in for the perfect kiss.

"I love you my Sonshine." Chad said.

"Love you too Chaddy." I replied.

We remained in that embrace for a few minutes, just enjoying the perfection of the situation. I then gently laid my head into his chest and remained there until Chad's mom came out and ruined the moment.

"Chad, Sonny, you two need to come inside now." She snapped.

I grabbed Chad's hand, locked my fingers between his and we hurried inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading. Please review. Also, thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper for the description Of Jessie :) bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hi ... to anyone who is still reading this... Sorry it has been like SIX MONTHS since I've updated. 1) I've been extremely lazy watching lots of TV, instead of writing! Ugh! Why does there have to be such great stuff on TV?! and 2) for a while I had no idea what to write about for any of my stories. I also stopped reading there for a while, again, the TV has been so captivating lately. Sorry. I'll try not to be so late again... I know... I say that all the time... So, I put a little bit from the previous chapter to try and jog your memory, but if you don't remember properly, you should probably spend a couple of minutes reading the previous chapter again... It follows on from the events of that chap.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>*Previously on Accidentally in Love*<em>

The whole room went silent. Everyone had a massive shocked look on their face.

"Wait… What?" He asked.

"… That was me Chad. I was the girl you described…" I replied.

"Oh my goodness. That's insane. We knew each other as ten year olds?" He questioned happily.

"It seems so Chad." I replied, smiling.

The whole room went silent. Everyone had a massive shocked look on their face.

"Wait… What?" He asked.

*And*

"Santiago, you are known as the jerk of Hollywood paparazzi, why do you think it's fair to treat regular human beings with contempt?"

"Sonny, there is nothing human or regular about you horrible creatures. You deserve every single thing that is said." He replied.

"Hold on a minute. Did you just say, on live, national TV that celebrities are not human and that we deserve to be treated like scum?" I asked, noticing his faux pas.

"No." He lied.

_*Now on Accidentally in Love*_

**SPOV**

I woke up the next morning and turned on the TV and the news happened to be on. There was a caption at the bottom which read "_Teenage star defeats paparazzi on live TV"._

I turned up the volume to hear what was said.

"_Last night the media world went into a frenzy when _So Random!_ star turned talk show host Sonny Monroe interviewed Tween Weekly TV host Santiago Heraldo in what turned out to be an explosive interview._

"_Here is a clip of the moment which shocked the world. Santiago admitting that the paparazzi stories are built on lies". _They then showed the clip.

"_Social media has gone over the top with this revelation. The hashtag "DouchebagSantiago" with both paparazzi attacking him for admitting it, and fans attacking him for how heartless they are."_

"_We spoke to Santiago on the phone this morning and he claims Miss Monroe must have spiked his drink. Come on Santiago, that's a bald faced lie for sure."_

Wow, I had had no idea how much of an affect this would actually have.

"Good morning, my love." Chad greeted me when he came into the living room. "What a scoop! Your first night on the talk show, and the whole of America is talking about it." He added with a big grin.

"I know. Who could predict that would happen? I just wanted to show Santiago what it's like, but… _wow_." I smiled.

I decided to turn on my phone and chill out a little bit before getting ready. I was surprised to see when I turned on my phone that there were hundreds of new emails, text messages and missed phone calls. It was a range of people thanking me for asking Santiago the questions, through to people wanting to interview me about the situation. I decided to log into my Facebook and post an update:

"_Hi guys, thanks for all the support. I've had hundreds of emails, texts and missed calls about what happened. Let me just say, I have said all I will say on the matter. I will not be doing interviews, or anything else regarding it. I simply wanted to show Santiago what it is like to be treated in such a manner. That's all. Again, thanks for the love and support. Xo. Sonny."_

I posted the status and seconds later there were heaps of likes and comments, but I didn't feel like reading through it all.

I decided it was time to go and take a shower and get ready.

After the shower, Chad and I sat at the table having some breakfast. I had a banana, an apple and some grapes, whilst Chad had some toast and cereal.

"So Sonny, turns out we were each others first kiss… and we didn't even know." Chad started.

"Yeah, who would have guessed? Two random 10 year olds meet, kiss and not see each other for over 5 years, suddenly, they meet, without realising who each other is, and fall in love. It's quite a story." I smiled.

At that moment, Chad received a text message.

"Oh no!" Chad yelled when he looked at his phone.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"I just got a text from Mr Condor… He wants to meet up with me about 'something important'". Chad said. He sounded pretty worried.

"Oh my gosh. That sounds bad. What time?"

"Now." Chad replied.

"I'll come with you, Chaddy." I said. I wanted to support him.

We hopped into the car and went down to Condor Studios.

"What do you think he wants?" I asked on the way.

"I wouldn't have a clue Sonny." He said, puzzled.

We continued chatting about random stuff until finally we arrived at the studios. We approached his secretary and Chad told her he needed to see Mr Condor. A few minutes later Mr Condor invited us both in.

"Thanks for coming down." Mr Condor replied sternly.

I looked over at Chad, who looked extremely concerned.

"The reason I've invited you down here today, Chad," Mr Condor started in his usual tone, "is because I have some very bad news for you."

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"Mr Cooper, Condor Studios will be cancelling your contract. You're fired!" He stated.

Chad looked shocked. His face went white.

"… Ex… Excuse me Sir?" Chad stuttered.

"Chad, we've got footage on our security cameras of you defacing Studio property. That is an action that we cannot condone and under the terms of your contract, it is grounds for instant termination. You can finish any work that is needed to be completed for the movie, and then you will not be permitted back on Studio property." Condor finished. He was rude as always.

"Sir, that has to be a mistake." I argued.

"Miss Monroe, I understand you standing up for your boyfriend, but it is indisputable, we have it recorded on tape. If you continue arguing with me, I will terminate your contract as well." He replied in a nasty tone.

"What will happen with Mackenzie Falls now?" I asked him.

"Well, as you know, the show is on break for the next few months, the episodes that have already been taped will continue as normal and we will seek a new actor to replace Mr Cooper. Until the replacement is found, no more episodes will be ordered." He told us, in the usual business speak that executives do.

"I am sorry it has come to this, however I cannot tolerate my property being destroyed like that." He added, calmly.

We left Condor's office and started on our way home in the car, we turned on the radio and suddenly, we heard none other than menace-in-chief Heraldo.

"This is Tween Weekly News, on the radio, and I'm your host, Santiago Heraldo. We've just received information from a confidential source at Condor Studios who claims teen heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper has been fired from his job at Mackenzie Falls."

"The information from the source reads 'Chad was caught placing graffiti all over the Condor Studios lot. Mr Condor does not take kindly to such acts and so has fired Chad from his job'. Interesting news coming from Condor Studios this afternoon. We tried to contact Chad for comment however he didn't answer his phone. We also couldn't contact his girlfriend for comment either. For Tween Weekly Radio News, I'm Santiago Heraldo."

"Wow! I wonder who the source was!" I stated to Chad.

"I don't know Sonny, but it's not true. I swear. I didn't do that." He pleaded to me.

"I know Chaddy. I trust you. You're my boyfriend and I'll get to the bottom of this. I have a friend back home in Wisconsin who should be able to help us out." I told him.

I then grabbed my phone and rang the friend.

"Hi Jase, it's Sonny Monroe here, how are you?" I greeted him in a cheerful voice.

"I'm well thank you Sonny." He replied.

Jase is an old boyfriend from Wisconsin who is our age and is really clever with technology. He can track down any information he could ever want. If anyone could solve this case, Jase is the guy.

"Jase, I'm sorry to ask this, but I have a favour for you."

"How can I help Sonny?" He asked kindly.

"Jase, my boyfriend Chad and I just left a meeting with our boss, and Chad was fired for something we both know he didn't do. Would you please be able to use your skills to find out the truth of the situation? There is nothing more horrible for Chad than not working. He loves his job." I pleaded.

"Of course Sonny, anything for you." He replied helpfully. I promised that I would call him later to discuss details and hung up the phone.

"There we go, Chad. In a few days, tops, Jase will get to the bottom of this and tell us what has happened." I smiled at Chad.

"Who is he, Sonny?" Chad questioned.

"He's an ex boyfriend who is a really skilled computer guy. He has managed to track down information and solve harder stuff than this. He has this program on his computer that he can use to help him track all the info." I told Chad.

"Oh, well, if he can help clear my name, that's great." Chad said cautiously.

A week later, after a series of phone calls back and forth between Jase and me and Chad, he finally rang me back again.

"Sonny, I have completed the investigation, and I know who has done this, and why." Jase told me.

"Yes, and who was it Jase?" I asked curiously, suddenly there were a series of screams and then the phone cut out…

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, what did you think? Please be kind enough to review and let me know what you think. I'd appreciate that. Thank you.**


End file.
